End users have more media and communications choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more online video services, more Internet video traffic), and these trends are changing the content delivery landscape. Separately, these trends are pushing the limits of capacity and, further, degrading the performance of data delivery systems, where such degradation creates frustration amongst end users, content providers, and service providers. In some instances, subscriber and/or service policy rules that determine how the data will be delivered cannot be obtained efficiently, or the data sought for delivery cannot comply with a set of subscriber and service policy rules. Hence, there is a challenge in providing an appropriate response strategy for these problematic network scenarios.